


Betrothed

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A few seconds in the corridor.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set just after the “Amok Time” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock decides to leave Dr. McCoy’s comment where it lies, because though he won’t admit it, he’s more grateful to the doctor than he’s ever been to anyone in his life. For one excruciating moment, Spock was sure that he’d committed the worst crime imaginable: not just murder, but murder of the man that’s _truly_ his _t’hyla_. He accepted his fate to T’Pring. But he knew from the beginning that Jim Kirk would always hold a part of him, and to _lose Jim_ was unbearable.

Now they walk together out of sickbay, headed for their shared bridge, and the bristling emotion that Spock fought so hard to keep down bubbles up again. Before he can stop himself, his hand is shooting out. He grabs Jim’s wrist, holding him by the captain’s stripes, tugging him back. The _pon farr_ should be satisfied, but its tremours linger in him, clawing over all sense of logic and propriety. Spock glances both ways down the corridor and finds it blissfully empty. 

He dares to throw it all out the window for one last fleeting second of mindlessness. He leans in to brush his lips over Jim’s, because the simple Vulcan caress of their hands together just isn’t enough. The human half of him needs to be sure Jim’s _real_.

There is no hesitation on the other end. Immediately, Jim’s fingers fly into his hair, knotting tightly in the smooth black strands, and Spock finds himself dragged against Jim with a scathing ferocity. Jim’s tongue invades his mouth, curling deep inside him and tracing each one of his teeth. He crushes himself against Jim with an almost bruising force. The final ghost of T’Pring is gone from him. But he fills that void with _Jim_ , their minds crashing together, interlocking, bond intensifying exponentially. Spock memorizes every little detail of the moment. He breathes in the rich scent of Jim’s cologne, sucks in the taste of Jim’s wet tongue, absorbs all of Jim’s warmth and shudders at the little moan he spills into Spock’s body. It’s as though the fight never happened: he found his _t’hy’la_ aboard, and they mated like they should’ve done first, the way they’re meant to: _this_ is where Spock _belongs_.

Then Jim pulls away from him, because for once, Jim is in better control of his facilities. He smiles at Spock, so wide and beautiful, that it’s a wonder Spock ever resisted. Jim breathes, “It’s good to have you back to normal, Mr. Spock.”

It’s hardly normal. But Spock nods. He regains himself just enough to hold back the three little words on the tip of his tongue. A yeoman emerges down the left end of the corridor. Jim turns and continues on towards the bridge, while Spock follows at his side.


End file.
